battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines
Mabuhay! Welcome to the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines, also known as the TCOP. We are an autonomous, self-governing region of Telosia. Our military, the Philippine Commonwealth Forces is one of the fastest-growing new militaries in the world. Unlike the old Philippines, a poor coutry engulfed by poverty, today we are a very prosperous country with a poverty rate below 16%. We once had a weak military, but today we are a powerful nation! We will stand up to our communist neighbours surrounding us on all sides and we will defend our home land! Chain of Command Government The President and Vice President both serve as commanders of the PCF. The President is in charge of all operations in general and directly commands the GFP and PCG, while the Vice President is in charge of the military spending of the AFP and PDF. *President Jose Roxas (Neutralartuen) *Vice President Antonio Escudero (Nimitz 77) GFP Task Forces *Task Force 1: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Task Force 2: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Task Force 3: Fleet Admiral Emmanuel Barrameda (Silver Spectre) Light Squadrons *1st Light Squadron: Rear Admiral Manuel Quirino (Neutralartuen) Sub-Aquatic Squadrons (SUBAs) *TBA Landing Squadrons *1st Landing Squadron: Commodore Jorge Alfonso Application Form *What will be your IC name? (Must be Spanish/Filipino name, you could search up a list of names on the Internet) *What ships/kinds of ships will you be bringing? *How active are you on BSCF/BSCF Discord? Commanding a Task Force Note: Once you join, you will be given a task force commanded by your character. Should you wish to create a squadron or another task force, you may do it, as long as it follows the format (look at the other task forces/squadrons) and has all the needed information. *YOU MAY HAVE UP TO 2 TASK FORCES AND 4 SQUADRONS PER TYPE OF SQUADRONS. MAXIMUM SHOULD BE 2 TASK FORCES AND 12 SQUADRONS IN TOTAL. Conflict Status The Philippines has a color-coded Conflict Status which serves as an announcement system to all forces. *Red: War has spread across the whole country. All forces ready at any given moment. *Orange: A large part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 30 minutes of attack. *Yellow: Part of the country is at war. All bases in the area ready within 2 hours of attack. *Blue: Conflict or disputes are arising, there is a threat to the country. Forces are patrolling around the bases. *Green: Peacetime. All forces at base. Current Conflict Status: BLUE *The Philippines is within the range of several SPE forces, sudden attack unlikely but expected. International Status Since we are a self-governing region, we make our own allies and enemies, but Telosia's allies and enemies are always the priority. We will never ally with an enemy of Telosia, nor declare war against an ally of Telosia. Allies * Royal Telosian Navy * United States of America (de-facto) * Kingdom of Canada (de-facto) * Israel (de-facto) Enemies * Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics Non-Agression Pacts Active: * Socialist Republic of Vietnam * Republic of Korea Pending: * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Trade Alliances *Pare, wala pa kaming mga "trade alliances". Umalis ka na dito, lumigo ka sa Ilog Pasig!!! (Joke) Wars Military Facilities GFP Facilities Ports (Luzon) *Manila (Headquarters) *Subic *Batangas City *San Fernando *Legazpi *Puerto Princesa *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Mariveles Ports (Visayas) *Iloilo City *Bacolod *Cebu City *Ormoc *Tacloban *Dumaguete *Tagbilaran Ports (Mindanao) *Iligan *Cagayan De Oro *Surigao City *Zamboanga City *Cotobato City *General Santos *Davao City Shipyards *Limay, Bataan *Caoayan, Ilocos Sur *Calapan City, Oriental Mindoro *Dumangas, Panay *San Carlos, Negros Occidental *Dapitan City, Zamboanga del Norte *Davao City, Davao del Sur AFP Facilities There's a base in every provincial capital. Why need to explain? PAF Facilities Air Bases (Luzon) *Pasay City *Angeles *Floridablanca *Lipa *Cavite City *Puerto Princesa *San Fernando *Pasquin *Lubang *Baler *Legazpi Air Bases (Visayas) *Mactan *Mamburao *Iloilo City *Ormoc Air Bases (Mindanao) *Zamboanga City *General Santos *Cagayan De Oro *Dipolog *Isabela City *Davao City Grand Fleet of the Philippines (GFP) The Grand Fleet of the Philippines is the branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces in charge of all the ships. The Philippine Coast Guard is separated, but closely related to the GFP. Note: Naming system is at the bottom. *Ship prefix: GFP (Grand Fleet of the Philippines) Heavy Ships Espada.jpeg|The GFP Espada is the flagship of the Grand Fleet. It is also the largest ship in the fleet. Hari.jpeg|The Hari-class Battleship is named after the Filipino word "hari" which means king. It is a shortened version of the Espada-class. IMG_3813.JPG|The Giyerero-class battleship is a well-protected 6-gunner. At a speed of 33.8 knots and with a healthy armament of missiles and torpedoes loaded with Telosian TCMs, she is a very powerful warship. Aircraft Carriers IMG_3816.JPG|The Pana-class Super carriers are the most powerful ships in the GFP. With a capacity of up to 200 jets, the Pana-class can serve as a mobile air base, entirely on sea. It has numerous facilities inside. It has enough fuel to run the massive engines for 30 years without refuelling. Cruisers and Battlecruisers Cavite.jpeg|The Cavite-class super cruisers are one of the most powerful ships in the GFP, packing the punch of a small battleship but with the speed of a cruiser. They are based off the Telosian Indomitable-class, but better armored. Corregidor.jpeg|The Corregidor-Class Heavy cruisers are based off the Telosian Insurgent-Class but with heavier weaponry and at a speed of 39 knots. Destroyers Matapang.jpeg|The Matapang-class Guided Missile Destroyers are the main force of the GFP. They are the perfect ship for patrolling Philippine seas. IMG_3758.JPG|The Dunong or Wisdom class is a water-jet powered destroyer capable of 48 knots, making I think one of the most potent ships designed. Light Ships Ormoc.jpeg|The Ormoc-class Frigates are named after the city of Ormoc, one of the largest GFP naval bases. They are versatile, fast ships mainly used for patrol. Legazpi.jpeg|The Legazpi-class Frigates are the main anti-submarine vessel in the GFP. It has numerous radar and sonar equipment installed. Anti-ship, particularly anti-submarine missiles; torpedo launchers and modern depth charges are also present. Amphibious Assault Ships, Landing Craft Bataan.jpeg|The Bataan-class Amphibious assault ships are the main landing fleet of the GFP. The ship has a capacity of 6 T1 Landing crafts. A crane is installed at the back so if ever a ship is damaged, the Bataan-class can serve as a "tow truck". T1.jpeg|The T1 Landing craft is the primary LCI of the GFP. It can comfortably seat 255 soldiers. In the case of a need for more landing craft, the seats may be removed and the T1 can hold over 340 soldiers. IMG_3817.PNG|The Pagsasarili (background LCS) is a basic stealth ship equipped with two helicopter pad ships and a mission bay capable of holding six transports and enough accommodations for 450 soldiers. She features a use of water jets and a tri-hull for more stability, however, this does not hinder her speed of 46 knots, and combined with her small craft, she is ideal for operations in the area such as the Pacific. Naming System for GFP Ships When creating a new ship class, please follow the naming system for the ships. You can use Google Translate but NO PHRASES PLEASE, ONLY WORDS. Google Translate goes crazy once you put in phrases... Heavy Ships (Battleships, Carriers) *Preferably named after a hand weapon such as "Pana" (crossbow) or "Espada" (sword). *Monarchs, Leaders of government such as "Hari" (king). *Provinces or LARGE islands in the Philippines. Helicopter Carriers *Provinces in the Philippines. Heavy Cruisers, Super Cruisers, Battlecruisers *Provinces or SMALL islands in the Philippines. Light Cruisers *Major Cities (Manila, Cebu) or SMALL islands in the Philippines. Destroyers (All types) *War-related characteristics (Brave, Corageous, etc.) IN FILIPINO. *Major Cities in the Philippines. Light Ships (Frigates, Corvettes, etc.) *Cities in the Philippines. Not major but well-known, such as Ormoc or Legazpi. Landing Craft *Meh, random numbered names like T1. Who cares? Hull Classifications *BB: Battleship (6, 7, 8, and 9-gunner) *CVN: Carrier capable of operating at night *''Adding the letter "S" before the hull classification (SCVN, SCV, etc.) indicates a super carrier.'' *CS: Super Cruiser *CB: Battlecruiser *CA: Heavy Cruiser *CL: Light Cruiser *DD: Destroyer *DDG: Guided Missile Destroyer *FF: Frigate *ASWF: Anti-Submarine Warfare Frigate *LHD: Amphibious Assault Ship, helicopter + wet dock *LCI: Landing Craft, Infantry Naval Formations The GFP is divided into 2 main naval formations, task forces and squadrons. Each naval formation except for a landing squadron has a flagship, usually the largest ship in the formation. All naval formations have a home port, where the headquarters are located. A task force is the largest naval formation in the GFP and is composed of a group of ships based in the same port or area, and serving the same role. During war time, task forces are the main attack force of the GFP. A squadron is a smaller version of a task force, with fewer and smaller ships. Squadrons do not necessarily have to be composed of warships. As long as it is a small group of similar ships with the same function, it can be classified as a squadron. Although squadrons can have any function, it is unlikely for a squadron to independently attack enemy ships because they only have few ships. There are 3 types of squadrons: light squadrons, sub-aquatic squadrons or SUBAs, and landing squadrons. A light squadron is a squadron composed of light ships, such as destroyers and frigates, and usually operates or patrols around the home port. A sub-aquatic squadron is composed of submarines, or anything that can submerge underwater. Unlike most squadrons, SUBAs can be mobilised as an attack force, independent or with an accompanying squadron or task force. A landing squadron works alongside a task force. It is composed of a fleet of amphibious assault ships and landing craft. A landing squadron will always be present when an invasion through the sea is launched. They will usually aid the task force nearest to the home port. Task Forces Task Force 1 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Manuel Ricarte (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Manila BB-2 (Espada-class) *Home Port: Manila Task Force 2 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Jose Dominguez (Nimitz 77) *Flagship: GFP Espada BB-1 (Espada-class) *Home Port: Subic Task Force 3 *Commanded by: Fleet Admiral Emmanuel Barrameda *Flagship: NONE *Home Port: Dipolog Squadrons Light Squadrons 1st Light Squadron *Commanded by: Rear Admiral Manuel Quirino (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Mactan DDG-33 (Matapang-class) *Home Port: Ormoc Sub-Aquatic Squadrons No submarines yet :( Landing Squadrons 1st Landing Squadron *Comanded by: Commodore Jorge Alfonso (Neutralartuen) *Flagship: GFP Bataan LHD-1 (Bataan-class) *Home Port: Mariveles Philippine Coast Guard (PCG) The Philippine Coast Guard operates numerous patrol vessels, usually found patrolling the seas around GFP bases. They can sometimes also be seen escorting larger ships from port to port. The Coast Guard also aids in small-scale operations. Alvarez.jpeg|The Alvarez-class fast attack craft is the largest ship in the Philippine Coast Guard. The lower deck serves as a transportation for a small nuber of soliders. Alfonso.jpeg|The Alfonso-class Missile boat is a modified Alvarez-class fast attack craft. It serves as an extra defense to GFP bases. Some patrol around the Philippine wall as a mobile missile emplacement. Philippine Air Force (PAF) The Philippine Air Force has changed since the post-WW2 era. During the 1960s, the country stopped developing. As the surrounding Asian countries were boasting shiny new fighter jets, the country was still relying on single-prop fighters. Now, the country has its own powerful Air Force, with Telosia in control. Trained by Telosian veteran pilots, our pilots are excellently skilled. IMG_3788.JPG|Maya, a supersonic high-alltitude stealth bomber. IMG 3784.jpg|The Skyhawk is a full stealth fighter developed by Filipino researchers with help from Telosian designers. Capable of going at supersonic speeds, she is lethal. IMG_3787.JPG|A medium stealth patrol bomber. IMG_3794.JPG|''Tiger'' support gunship, basically an AC-130 IMG_3792.JPG|Hummingbird which will be used as an unmanned foliage-penetrating drone. IMG_3791.JPG|Attack helicoter with reduced thermal signature. IMG_3790.JPG|''Owl'' is a VTOL and STOL capable aircraft used by all branches of the Philippines military. Liberty One Libertyone.jpeg|Liberty One, a Xenda P-100ER with a registration RP-001. Liberty One is the callsign of any plane carrying the President of the Philippines. It is usually a modified Xenda P-100ER with registration RP-001, a long-range narrow-body jet airliner that has a range of approximately 12,550km. Armed Forces of the Philippines (AFP) The army of the Philippines dates back to the 1890s during the Philippine-Spanish War. It started as a small rebel group of only a few people based in a small house in Tondo, Manila and became a large and formidable fighting force. Its main (and only) supplier is Xenda. Unlike the old AFP, the new AFP has been restructured. There is now a completely separate infantry force dealing with the defense, the AFP is purely for offense. Weapons IMG_3798.JPG|MLRS Crossbow. Fires either long range surface missiles at surface targets or in a SAM configuration. Furthermore, a smaller version is created to hold Thor type missile interceptors. IMG_3799Phi...JPG|The ADS system is used to neutralize rowdy crowds, peacefully. IMG_3800.JPG|The Beetle is a fast, well-protected veichle used by the ground forces of the AFP. IMG_3801.JPG|''Road-Runner'' is a well-protected veichle used by all branches. Unlike the Beetle, it is mine-proof. IMG_3803.JPG|The Warrior is a IFV used to mount systems such as ADS. IMG_3804.PNG|''Barret'' sniper rifle used by the AFP. 50. Cal and can be configured to both anti-material and anti-personel settings. Effective up to 850 yards. IMG_3805.JPG|''Dagger'' is a shoulder-mounted rocket-launcher used for any purpose and capable of penetrating all except battle-tank composite armour. IMG_3807.JPG|''Liberator'' is the standard side-arm of the AFP, however, high-ranking officers may carry one of their choice. IMG_3808.JPG|P-90 is a PDW (personal defense weapon) used by the armed forces. IMG_3810.JPG|The M4 Caribine is a versatile weapon fielded by the AFP. IMG_3809.PNG|The Ar-29 is a rifle in development. IMG_3811.JPG|The Longbow is a self-propelled artillery gun used by the AFP. Using computers, sattilites and other intel sources and delivering its payload with its massive 155 MM gun, she is quite capable. Tanks IMG 3782.jpg|The Gladiator MBT is equipped with a 120 MM gun and sloped, composite armour as well as reactive plates, but at a speed of 92 KPH making her nigh invincible. Philippine Defense Force (PDF) The Philippine Defense Force is a branch of the Philippine Commonwealth Forces tasked with defending the country. The PDF is in charge of building the Philippine Wall. It is the exact opposite of the AFP. Enlistment Mandatory During college, a student is give two choices: To serve in the ROTC or to work in a military factory for a year upon graduation. During college, the student will be taking surveys and tests to see which branch of the PCF the student is capable, or more suited to join. Although, during wartime, the PCF may be the one to decide where the student will go. If more personnel are needed but there are lesser reserve officers for that branch, reserve officers from the "sister branch" will be moved to the branch needing more personnel. "Sister branches" are branches of the PCF that are closely related together. The AFP with the PDF, and the GFP with the PCG. If a reserve officer from the PCG will be moved to the GFP, he/she will have to take a short course about operating the heavier weapons used on GFP ships, since PCG ships only have light weapons. Voluntary Able-bodied citizens have the option to choose what branch of the PCF they will join. Different branches have different age requirements. Before joining, the citizen must have basic knowledge of the branch he/she wishes to join. The age requirements of the PCF branches: *AFP: 18-30 years old, 17 with parental consent *PDF: 18-30 years old, 16 with parental consent *GFP: 20-35 years old *PCG: 20-35 years old Castle Project (Philippine Wall) Along with the strengthening of the Philippine Military, the Philippine Defense Forces have built one of the largest man-made structures in the world, under the codename of "Castle Project". It is known as the Philippine Wall. It runs for roughly 2700km from north to south of the Philippines along the west coast. It is currently in Phase One, later in the month the PDF will begin Phase Two. Although the Castle Project is known as the Philippine Wall, it is not exactly a "wall". The Philippine wall consists of many defensive structures, bunkers, warning systems and more. How long exactly is 2,700km of coastline? Just a bit over the coastlines of Germany (2389km), South Korea (2413km), Egypt (2450km) and Saudi Arabia (2640km). If the Philippine Wall were to be a country, its coastline would rank 42nd in the world. Gallery IMG_3818.JPG|The "Iron Dome" or "כִּפַּת בַּרְזֶל" is an Israeli AA Missile System deployed by the PDF on various sections of the Philippine Wall. IMG_3798.JPG|MRLS are also used along the wall as mobile AA Missiles. Phase One Philippinewall.png|Map of the Phase One wall. Green names stand for castles. The Phase One wall runs from Claveria, Cagayan in the north to Cape Buliluyan, Palawan and Sumisip, Basilan in the south. In Luzon, it runs along the westernmost portion of the national road from Claveria, Cagayan to San Fernando, La Union. It continues at Bolinao, Pangasinan on the other side of the Lingayen Gulf along the national road down to Mariveles, Bulacan. It continues along the islands of Corregidor and Caballo until Ternate, Cavite on the other side of Manila Bay. The wall goes along the coast until Batangas City in southwest Luzon. It continues in Mamburao, Mindoro streching across the west coast up to the south of the island. The wall surrounds most of Palawan. It continues south to Cape Buliluyan. In Visayas, the wall begins in Boracay Island in Aklan, south of Mindoro. It heads south, then east and surrounds the island of Guimaras, then it continues down the west coast of Negros until Siaton, Negros Oriental. In Mindanao, it starts in Dapitan, Zamboanga del Norte across the sea to the south of Negros. It continues down the north-west coast, surrounding the island of Basilan until it reaches Sumisip which is the southernmost point of the Philippine Wall. You may ask, why so specific? During a war, the enemy cannot state the exact location of the Philippine wall (to their advantage) when attacking it, because it has been specified for them already. How in the world are you gonna know where this wall is? I used a road map for the towns. You could (easily) search one up on the Internet. List of Castles "Castle" is the codename for the major AFP bases that fall along the Philippine wall, therefore having noticeably more reinforcements than other parts of the wall. During a time of war, most of the defensive side of the AFP is located along the "castles". Phase One Castles *Laoag, Ilocos Norte *Vigan City, Ilocos Sur *San Fernando, La Union *Subic, Bataan *Olongapo City, Bataan *Mariveles, Bataan *Corregidor and Caballo Islands *Nasugbu, Batangas *Batangas City, Batangas *Mamburao, Occidental Mindoro *Malay, Aklan (Close to Boracay Island) *El Nido, Palawan *Puerto Princesa, Palawan *San Jose de Buenavista, Panay *Bacolod, Negros Occidental *Dapitan Zamboanga del Norte *Dipolog City, Zamboanga del Norte *Zamboanga City, Zamboanga Sibugay *Isabela, Basilan Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies